Blood Pact
by Softballmania24
Summary: Savage was born to Blade and Rip - two wellknown, feared, and half respected BloodGroup cats. While her sisters Choice and Destroy struggle with being heartless, Savage fits right in. Soon, though, clan cats begin to alter her sights. When Savage falls in love with a clan cat, will she help them bring down her group, or leave her love for dead?
1. Chapter 1

BloodGroup:

Leader - Monster: dark brown tom, amber eyes

Commanders (second-leaders; can have kits with whoever)

Rip: handsome black tom, blue eyes

Shallow: silvery tom with green eyes

Flood: silver tom, green eyes

Snake: brown tom with snake-like green eyes

Healers (she-cats who heal; allowed to have kits)

Magpie: black and white she-cat, amber eyes

Pebble: gray she-cst with blue-green eyes

Emerald: brown she-cat with dazzling green eyes

Hunters (cats who only hunt)

Rabbit: dark brown tom, green eyes

Chase: dark brown she-cat, amber eyes

Speed: agile golden she-cat, green eyes

Grace: black and white patched she-cat with golden eyes

Tiger: ginger tom with black stripes, yellow eyes

Woody: brown tom with amber eyes

Fighters -

Tooth: pure white tom, amber eyes

Claw: brown tom with white paws, blue eyes

Lion: golden tom with yellow eyes

Cheetah - golden she-cat, black spots, amber eyes

Spot - white speckled black she-cat, blue eyes

Hail - silver tom, amber eyes

Rain - silver she-cat, green eyes

Growing Fire - dark ginger tom, green eyes

Blazing Leaf - dark ginger tom, amber eyes

Clover - white and brown she-cat, green eyes

Trainees -

Birch (hunter trainee) - brown tom, amber eyes

Oak (hunter trainee) - brown tom, amber eyes

Arrow (fighter trainee) - black and white tom, green eyes

Bella (fighter trainee) - white she-cat, black paws, green eyes

Kit-Mothers -

Blade - silver she-cat with blue eyes{mother to Rip's kits: Choice, Destroy, Savage}

Lynn - white she-cat, amber eyes{mother to Lion's kits: Mist, Pool, Whiskers, Blue}

Aspenbreeze - pretty ginger and white she-cat, blue eyes {hostage; slave of Monster, mother of his kits {Storm, Crooked, Terror, Fear, Panic, War}

Kits:

Savage - pretty black and silver she-cat, long tail, silvery eyes

Choice - silver she-cat, amber eyes

Destroy - black she-cat, amber eyes

Mist - gray she-cat, green eyes

Pool - white and golden she-cat, blue eyes

Whiskers - black tom with long whiskers, blue eyes

Blue - gray she-cat, blue eyes

Storm - handsome gray tom with startling blue eyes

Crooked - dark brown she-cat, amber eyes

Terror - black and white tom, amber eyes

Fear - black tom, amber eyes

Panic - black and white tom, blue eyes

War - white tom, amber eyes

Slaves (only given to commanders)

Honey - golden she-cat (Flood's slave)

Breeze - black she-cat (Shallow's slave)

Delilah - beautiful golden she-cat (Rip's slave)

Anna - pale ginger she-cat (Snake's slave)

Savage blinked. "Rip! Teach me!" She begged. "I want to be a fighter like you!"

Rip purred. "Of course, Savage."

The 2 moon old kit smiled happily. Out of Blade's three kits, Savage was the one who loved to feel skin under her claws, fur between her teeth... or was it the other way around? Rip didnt give her much time to wonder because he jumped on top of her.

"Mockfight."

Savage's eyes gleamed ruthlessly. She used her small size as an advantage and slithered out from underneath him, recieving a small scratch on her side.

In BloodGroup, 'mockfights' used claws and teeth.

Rip pushed her over, swiping at her belly.

Savage hissed with the pain, before kicked her legs into his own belly, claws unsheathed. They made deep puncture marks. She took a deep breath before jumoing on his back, clanoing her jaws down on his neck.

"Alright, alright, you win, my ruthless." He purred.

Savage beamed at her nickname, ruthless.

"Choice, come over here." Rip growled to his youngest.

Choice gracefully hopped over, but cowered near him. Rip scratched her side, leaving blood matting her pelt. Savage laughed mercilessly. Oh, how she loved the smell of blood.

Rip snarled at Choice's small meow. "You three are becoming trainees tomorrkw. Get up early. Savage, I need to tell you something..."

He lead his favorite daughter away and sat down. "I'vr made my grand decision. Remember how I said two of the three of you would become slaves? You'll be the only fighter.

Savage yipped with joy. "Did I make you proud, Rip?" She asked eagerly.

"Certainly." Rip answered. "Now, Savage, don't say a word to your mother or littermates. Blade is quite sensitive about this topic. She wants all of you to be feared, and slaves just get pushed around."

Savage nodded. "But slaves can't have kits until 6 moons right?" She asked, gazing up at him with her silver eyes.

"Correct. But I must warn you, Savage... with your looks, I thought you would be one of the slaves. With being ruthless here, you'll have many toms paddibg after you. Chose wisely, my little ruthless Savage." He purred, cuffing her gently.

The kit had gathered that toms would love her, but she was fine with that. She would pick her own mate, and they would have kits that would be feared; who would be killers, just like their parents.

Savage ventured into the den, and curled up, falling asleep in anticipation for their big day.

The next day, Savage proudly sat by the den, next to Terror and Panic. She was going to be traineed with Minster's own six kits.

Rip had said that was an honor.

Now, Savage watched as Choice and Detroy stepped up, cowering under the steely gazes of the BloodGroup cats.

"Choice, Destroy; you two will be fine slaves for our cats. When you are six moons, bith of you will be given to two of my sons when they become fighters; Terror and War. Go take your place by the others." He growled. "Go!"

Monster had very little patience for slaves.

"Terror, War, Panic, Fear, Storm, Crooked and Savage, please step foward." Savage confidently stepped foward, feelibg like she was glowing. "Savage; we honor your ruthlessness and fearlessness. Your mentor will be Rip." She felt her silver eyes glow as she leapt foward to touch noses with her own father.

"I recommended you. It was my turn to mentor." He whispered, and Savage beamed.

After Monster had handed all of his kits to their mentors, he gazed at all the cats. "We have some more news. Since I am leader, I've been in need for more kin. I've recently been blessed with these 6 kits, but I need more. I'm proud to announce that once again Lynn will be expecting, as well as Bella, Magpie, Pebble and Emerald."

Bella ducked her head. She just turned six moons!

"Now, Bella and Arrow; step foward. We honor your agility. From now on, you will be fighters, and be treated like them." Monster smiled cruelly as he jumped down, heading straight for Bella, she tried to turn and walk away, but Monster was too quick.

"This she-cat," he announced. "has disobeyed me when we were... reproducing. It was for the good of the group, and she tried to to fight me back. Bella is now a slave for all toms; even trainees. Please; commanders, will you do the honors?"

Rip and Snake both stepped foward, dipping their heads. Rip bit into Bella's paw, knocking her to the ground, while Snake took her tail. They twisted her so her belly was facing up. Shallow and Flood took the other paws, and Lion (not a commander, but they didnt have enough) took the last paws. Monster approached her, giving the new slave a mark on her belly - a circle, signalling any tom could touch her in anyway they pleased. Bella yowled in pain and cried.

"Pathetic." Monster growled, kicking her.

Savage watched with interest, beaming. Oh, how she wanted to do that.

Rip looked at all the new trainees. "Go meet tye other trainees. Get to know eachother."

Savage nodded happily and padded toward the den, where Birch and Oak were.

"Hello!" The three-moon old she-cat greeted.

Oak studied her. "Aren't you supposed to be a slave?" He asked with disgust.

"Aren't you supposed to be the dump?" Savage shot back. "And, no, actually. Out of Choice, Destoy and I, I was picked as a fighter.

Burch snorted. "Yeah right."

Savage frowned. "You're just jealous because fighters eat before hunters. Even fighter trainees eat before hunter trainees."

Crooked, Panic and Fear gasped. "Really?" Panic complained. "Thats not fair!"

Storm rolled his eyes. "Savage is right." He purred. "You are just jealous." The handsome tom brushed by her side, and settled into a nest. Savage crossed to the opposite side and curled in a next over there.

Crooked got into the nest beside Savage. "We need to stick together. We're the only she-cat trainees." The brown she-cat told her.

Panic yawned. "Alright... so, Rip told us we need to tell eachother about ourselves."

Birch smirked. "I'm Birch... and I'm going to make Bella my slave."

Savage sneered at him. "I won't let you. Bella is my friend. I can't protect her from any fighters or hunters, but I can protect her from dungface trainees." She slowly rose as Burch left the den with a laugh. "I'll be back," she told the trainees.

Storm gazed at her. "She's brave," he whispered to his littermates as she left. "And not to bad for the eyes."

Crooked gagged. "Stop it."

Savage sneakily stalked Birch, using some tips Rip had given her. The big tom had pinned Bella and was covering her face in licks. As he started to move to her neck, Savage sprung and pushed her off of him. She stood on top of the surprised tom's belly, her claws digging in. "I told you I would protect her. Did you think I was lying?" She snarled as Bella ran away to the safety of the slave den.

Birch grumbled and pushed her off of him. "I'll need to teach you a lesson, kit." He hissed and proceeded to scratch her flank, hopefuly leaving a scar.

Savage refused to show how much pain she was in. "Watch your back, or else you might get what's coming to you, Twoleg scum."

She stalked back to the den, her flank still drippibg with bright red blood.

Crooked sprang up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Savage replied, plopping in her nest, licking it. "Just a little run in."

Storm hesitantly padded over. "Want me to get Emerald, Magpie or Pebble?"

"No." Savage paused to smile at him, her teeth slightly redish from when she bit Birch. "I told you, I'm fine."

With a disbelieving glance at her scratch, her went back to his nest. "Why didnt dad give me Choice?" He complained. Secretly, he hoped it would spark a little jealousy in Savage.

War purred. "'Cause I'm his favorite."

With the littermates still arguing, Savage drifted into a deep sleep, with a small smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Rip lead her through the dense forest that surronded the BloodGroup camp. "I want Storm and Savage to mark the clan boundary. Rest of you, come with me."

As Savage watched her father lead away the other fighters, she turned her attention to marking the border. Storm settled down at her side.

"So, Savage, would you like to be a slave?" He asked casually.

Savagw glanced at him. "No, of course not."

Storm shuffled his paws. "Alright, would you mind if I reproduced with Bella, then?"

Savage froze. "I cant stop you," she addmitted. "But I'd prefer not..."

Storm blinked. "Well, when we get back to camp, I am." He announced, still slightly hopeful that when he said thise words, Savage would realize her love for him.

"Why do I need to know this?" She asked irritably.

Storm opened his mouth, but was interupted with several growls.

"Finally," said a large ginger tom, reeking of Clan scent. "Apprentices alone."

Savage felt her hackles raise. "Trainees. We're trainees, but we can beat you anyday." She sneered confidently. She knew they could. One against two? Easy.

Three more toms stepped out. Savage gulped. Well, this just got a whole lot harder.

The brown tabby one smirked. "Pretty kitty, why are you out here with this crowfood? Is he supposed to protect you?"

Savage lashed her tail. "I'm fully capable of taking care of myself, clan cat."

"Dustshadow at your service. We've been waiting for a long time to attack you Blood cats-"

"BloodGroup," Savage corrected angrily.

"Yes, BloodGroup cats. But now we finally had our time." Dustshadow finished and leaped at her.

Savage gave a small, inaudible yelp of surprise begore dodgingm she noticed one black tom standing near the back, and she followed his gaze to Storm, who was attacking two of the toms.

Savage leapt on top of the ginger one, biting down on his spine hard.

He bucked her off, and Savage knocked her head on a rock, with the black tom standing over her. He smiled maliciously, and swiped down, opening her stomach.

The last thing Savage saw was Storm running away, blinking back tears.

To leave me? She wondered hazily as dhe finally blacked out.

When she woke up, she was in a small den, and cobwebs were on her stomach. Savage struggled to her feet.

"Rip?" She called, her voice small. How humilating it was to have to be dragged back.

She stepped out of the den, but was greeted with a growl. With a look if surprise, she faced the sound - the black tom.

"What is this place?" She asked, eyes wide.

"ShadowClan. We work together as a clan, but you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"BloodGroup does, too!" She protested, but her complaints were weak.

"Are you hungry?" The tom asked bluntly.

Savage nodded slowly. She couldn't starve - she had to get back soon.

A smaller gray and white tom gave her a small mouse. As he dipped his head, his eyes widened. "Oh!" He murmered.

"Oh what?" Savage snapped, biting into the scrawny mouse.

"W-well," the cat stammered. "Dustshadow, my father, told me all BloodGroup fighters were ugly, and only the slaves were pretty. But you... you're beautiful."

Savage blinked. "Thanks. But go away." She muttered, tearing, once again into the flesh of the mouse.

The smqll tom dipped his head and padded away, but looked back at her occasionally.

The black tom laughed, the sound sincere. "You sure have Whitepaw smitten."

Savage glared up at him, silent.

"I'm Ravenflight, a new warrior." He introduced himself. "I'm a different tom that hurt you," he added with a small smile. "Thats my father, Blackstripe. He's deputy."

Savage blinked. "Oh, sorry I treated you badly." She smiled. Maybe if she acted nuce she could get out... or even get let out.

Ravenflight purred. "I dont know why they took you. From what i'be heard, the tom would provide more."

Savage let that comment go. "Provide more?" She questioned.

"Yeah. They want ro make you into a clan cat."

"I'd never betray my group!" Savage exclaimed. "Why would they even think that?"

Ravenflight shrugged. "Not my desicion."

Savage stalked back into the den and curled up. She wanted to be home. She missed her family and even -hate to think it- Storm.

She hissed into the moss. I'll escape soon, she promised them. After a while of lying there, she got up and padded to the entrance. She hoped Ravenflight was there but soon grew disappointed.

The ginger tom had took his place.

"Mangy flea-pelt." He scowled as she came into his view.

Savage returned the glare. "Go away."

"Can't. I'm on watch duty."

Savage shook out her fur, which pained her stomach. "Get Ravenflight." At least he talked to me, she thought. And nicely.

The ginger tom shrugged. "Sure. I dont like being here anyway." He growled as he stalked off toward a den. A few moments after he disappeared into it, Ravenflight came out, blinking.

"Called for me?" He mumbled.

Savage nodded. "Sort of. That ginger tom wasn't nice."

"Scorchclaw? I know. He was my mentor." He laughed softly, his blue eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

"I cant fall back asleep." Savage confessed. Maybe if she acted vulnerable, he'd just let her escape?

Ravenflight blinked again."you slept the whole day." After a moment, he added, "wWant me to in with you?"

Savage felt her eartips redden. She had to share a nest with Terror for a while after more kits became trainees, and they had to go two to a nest. "Sure." Maybe it would demind her of home, then she wouldn't be so homesick. Anyway, she was tired...

Savage curled up in the nest, and felt Ravenflight curl up at her side.

"Ravenflight?" She mumbled. That wasnt how Terror and her slept - he curled around her because Savage was quite a bit smaller even though she was half a moon older.

"Hmmm?"

"Curl up around me. Thats only how I can fall asleep now." Savage had no idea how she would sleep when Birch and Oak moved out, and she might have to go one-nest. She felt Ravenflight stiffen, but follow her request. With a sigh, she fell asleep, silver fur mixing with black fur.

When she woke up, the first thing she noticed was the lack of warmth in the nest. She yawned. I'll have to thank him when I see him, she decided.

As she stepped to the foot of the den, and tall shadow loomed in her way. "I'm your guard for right now." A voice growled. "You cannot leave this den, until someone new is appointed."

"Well, can I get some food?" She snarled, already angry.

He backed away and laughed. "Hey, I'm just messing with you." Said the now friendly voice.

She didnt recognize it, but she let her hackles lay flat.

"I'm Liontail."

Savage came up to the sunlight. "Savage."

Liontail chuckled. "So thats your name. Cats have been calling you Unknown Beauty - mainly Whitepaw, though. You sure have him wrapped around your paw."

Savage fought the urge to laugh. No way she would ever be mates with that Whitepaw. Or really, any clan cat for that matter.

Liontaik dropped a rabbit at her paws. "Special treat," he explained. "It's rare to get rabbits here. I'll just say I ate it so you wont get in trouble."

Savage smiled. "Thanks." She tore into it. When only the bones were left, she sighed.

Liontail shoved the bones aside. "Whats wrong?" He asked, turning to her in the light. With a start, she realized he had the same gray-silver eyes as she did.

"You have my same eyes."

Liontail studied them. "Right I do. They're quite rare. Only one in thw clans that I know of."

Savage smiled. "I'm one of the only BloodGroup cats with them."

"One of the only?"

"Fine, maybe the only, I don't know. I hadn't met everyone yet."

Liontail nodded sympathetically. "Thats alright, I guess." He glanced away. "Looks like my replacement is here. Just so you know, I do half of the day, Ravenflight does half, Scorchgaze does the first half of the night, and Sandleaf does the last half."

Savage nodded. "Thank you for the rabbit."

Liontail dipped his head. "Just between us." He murmered to her as he left.

Ravenflight yawned and took his spot.

Savage blinked up at him - she still hadnt grown much. "How are you today?"

Ravenflight didn't answer, just turned toward the clan in silence.

"Ravenflight?" Savage tried again, and when he didn't answer the second she turned and padded to her nest, which she curled up in. Had she done something wrong?

o0o o0o o0o o0o

He entered Duskstar's den. "Hello?"

"Ravenflight." Blackstripe growled. He inwardly groaned. Whenever Blackstripe was in here, it was never good for him.

Duskstar studied hime. "We saw you with the hostage last night." He finally gave away.

Ravenflight stiffened. "Oh."

Blackstripe smiled. "And you gave us an idea."

Oh no, Ravenflight thought. His ideas are always bad for me.

"We want you to make the hostage fall in love with you."

Ravenflight's eyes widened. "Why?"

"So when we let her back, we have a spy - so when we attack, then she wont sabotage us because he loves you."

"But," Ravenflight began.

"No buts." Blackstripe growled. "You are dismissed."

Ravenflight growled quietly as he left, and made his way over to Savage's den. Without a word, he turned his attention to watching the camp, ignoring her voice.

He would start tomorrow.

 **A/N: There we go, second chapter! Hoped you liked it.**

 **Do you think Ravenflight-Savage or Storm-Savage is cuter? Review, please. Constructive critism is appreciated.**

 **Once again, please ignore any spelling errors. I'm continuing to use my phone until I either get a new Ipad, or find my computer charger.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ColouredKittens - Thank you so much. I'm glad you like it.**

 **Willow Whispering - Ahh, we'll see! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chelsea Akers - Thank you! And I agree.**

 **Guest - Thank you for the OCs. I'll be sure to use them once she returns.**

 **Idkwhatmylifeis (Guest) - Thank you, and don't worry. I will be continuing this!**

Savage hissed at Scorchgaze. "Leave me alone." She repeated, her right eye full of blood. The tom had torn her ear, and now the dark red blood ran down her face in lines.

Scorchgaze glared at the small she-cat. "I will, but I'll be back." He promised.

Savage shuddered. She should've killed him when they were attacked.

Liontail returned from meeting with the leader. "What happened to you?"

Savage spit out the blood she licked up. "Scorchgaze." She scowled, and blinked away the rest of the blood.

Liontail frowned. "It'll get better." He promised, but they both knew that was empty.

"It won't be until I get out."

Liontail coughed. "That reminds me... Ravenflight and I are supposed to take you out. You need to hunt, to prove your worth or something."

Savage shook out her fur, her stomach still aching from a few days before. Berryheart, their Medicine cat, came in everyday to renew the cobwebs, and Savage was grateful. "When?"

"Right now." Ravenflight meowed as he padded up to them, narrowing his eyes. "Was it Scorchgaze?"

Silently, she nodded, slightly embarrassed. She could take care of herself.

Liontail and Ravenflight each took a side, Ravenflight slightly closer to her than Liontail. "Duskstar says you have to bring back at least 3 pieces of prey. We'll be close by."

With a start, Savage realized they had gone to the BloodGroup border. She glared around her - the two warriors had disappeared. Were they messing with her?

"Liontail? Ravenflight?" She called around them. "Are you kidding?" When there wasnt any an answer, she growled. "Ugh!"

As she crept around, she heard a rustle, and brightened immediately. As she leaped to where she thought the sound was, she crashed into a cat - one about her size.

The cat snarled, but stopped arubtly. "Savage?"

"Storm?" Savage asked, and smiled.

Storm blinked, shocked. "I thought you were dead," he confessed and nuzzled her. A growl from behind stopped them both.

"Savage?" Ravenflight snapped.

Savage's ears drooped, and gave Storm a lick on the ear. "Tell Rip I'm fine." Her voice dropped to a whisper and she leaned in. "And that I'll come home soon."

Storm looked heartbroken. "No, Savage, come back now! We miss you."

Savsge shook her head. "Soon, Storm. Soon." She mumbled as Ravenflight bit her tail. She turned and headed back to her side, casting one last glance at Storm, who hadn't moved.

Ravenflight snarled at her. "What did you think you were doing?"

Savage blinked innocently. "Talking to one of my friends."

"You're a clan cat now. You're only 'friends' are within clan borders."

"Are not. Storm is my friend... one of my best friends actually. He was there when I was taken... and almost killed by your father!"

Ravenflight flinched. "I'm not like him."

"Well, you're sure acting like him."

Liontail lashed his tail. "Enough! Ravenflight, do you want her punished if she doesn't have prey?"

"I dont care right now." He growled and stalked away.

Savage turned and went back to hunting. "Stupid know-it-all Ravenflight," dhe hissed under her breath. "Thinks he knows everything."

After a while, Savage had finally caught two mice and a toad.

Liontail blinked sympathetically. "At least you won't by punished."

Ravenflight growled. "Took you long enough."

"I was a fighter, not a hunter. You're lucky I'm not attacking you right now."

Ravenflight's hackles rose. "Try, she-cat."

Savage picked up her prey and shouldered hin aside, setting off for camp.

Liontail trailed her, and she lightly set down her prey, grabbing the scrawniest mouse for herself. As she settled in the mouth of her den, she noticed ither cats staring at her.

"What?" She snapped. "You dont expect BloodGroup cats to be useful?"

The cats looked away, and started conversations within themselves. Liontail went off to his expecting mate, Honeybee, and Ravenflight shared tounges with some random cats - his friends, most likely.

Savage settled down next to Larksong - one of the few cats that trusted her.

The queen purred. "Hello, Ember."

Savage smiled. Larksong refused to call her by her birth name, instead calling her Ember - for Emberpaw, her kit who died, and who looked exactly like her. Larksong was on her second litter with Foxfeather, her mate.

Larksong purred, content. She was on her side, her swollen belly making a large bump.

"How long?" Savage questioned, settling down beside her.

"Less than a halfmoon."

"Are you excited?"

Larksong purred happily. "Oh, of course. You're going to name one, Ember."

Savage blinked. "Really?" She gasped. What an honor! In her group, only cats emotionally close to the parents could name a kit. "Thank you!"

Larksong smiled. "You need some love here," she meowed softly. "You need cats you can trust, ones you can rely on. If Duskstar wants to make you stay, he sure is doing a mouse-brained job. It's just driving you away. I heard that you saw one of your past groupmates..."

Savage blinked. "Its already around? But, yes, I did." She addmitted. "His name is Storm."

Larksong casually glanced at her. "Just friends?"

Savage felt her eartios redden. "Yes, of course! I'm only 6 moons old."

Larksong gasped. "You were only 5 when you were taken?"

Savage nodded. "I would be a fighter by now." She explained. "We become trainees at 3 moons."

Larksong licked her ear. "Poor Ember." She mumbled but glanced up at Duskstar as he made his way out of the den.

"Tonight is the Gathering." He announced, and smiled. "The cats who will be going are: Stoneheart, Scorchgaze, Blackstripe, Foxfeather, Mossstorm, Skystorm, Sandleaf, Brackenpaw, Lilypaw. I've also decided that I want Ravenflight and Liontail - but they must remain by Savage at all times."

Savage's eyes widened as she took her place by Liontail. She had decided to ignore Ravenflight. She wasnt going home yet - but soon, just as she promised.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

Duskstar lead the way, and when they entered a clearing, Savage was hit by the scents of cats - three different smells than ShadowClan, which she had grown used to.

A few cats came up at greeted Ravenflight, who glanced at her. "Who's this? You're apprentice?" One, a tabby tom, asked him.

He snorted. "Our prisoner, Darkpelt. Do you really think Duskstar would give me an apprentice when I'm only 13 moons old?"

Savage bared her teeth at one who came to close. "One step closer and I'll tear your ears off." She warned.

"Try." He growled in return, but did indeed step back.

Ravenflight cuffed her. "Savage, we're supposed to be peaceful at gatherings. No fighting."

Savage hissed and shook out her fur. "I'm not a clan cat." She reminded him and turned to Liontail. "I feel uneasy." She murmered. "Somethings going to happen."

Liontail smiled. "Stop worring. You'll be fine."

Savage glanced around, and made her way to the edge, Ravenflight following her.

"Hey! No leaving."

Savage glanced back. "I'm going to sit here."

Duskstar stepped foward. "ShadowClan has been doing well. Plenty of prey. Honeybee has mived to the nursery, and we have a prisner from the BloodGroup - Savage." Eyes turned to her, and she mived closer to Ravenflight without noticing. In BloodGroup, she was cherished, accepted... but here, under the scrutiny of the gazes, she knew she didn't fit in. She refused to cower, but she wanted to be by someone she knew.

Ravenflight bent down and licked her ear. "It's fine." He whispered to her as he turned his attention back to the leaders.

She shivered. Something was happening. She could feel it.

A cat burst into the clearing, breathless. She recognized Hollyfur. "BloodGroup... attacking... took... Bluekit..."

Savage sprung up. She had grown quite attached to the kit. Without waiting for the others she ran back, following the scent trail of Hollyfur. When she reached camp, it was a mess of cats.

"Stop!" She yowled, and a cat sprung at her. She narrowingly dodged. "Bluekit! Bluekit!" She called frantically.

She heard the yowl of Monster. "We got what we came for. Come, BloodGroup!" In a flash, all the extra cats ran away, leaving bloodied cats.

Savage took a deep breath. The normal clancats hadn't came yet, and Berryheart was still there. Savage knew a few things though. When her guard had to do something she helped out Berryheart. First in was Stormheart. "Show me your wound." She told him as she gathered marigold, poppy weeds and cobwebs.

He had a bad leg wound, and she chewed the marigold into a oulp, and spread it on it. He let out a low hiss of pain. After she dressed it, she set cobwebs on it, and gave him poppyseeds.

"They'll help you sleep."

After she helped a few more cats, Berryheart burst in the den. "Thank you, Savage!"

Savage dipped her head. "You're welcome. I put marigold on it, then cobwebs and gave them poppy seeds to help them sleep." She explained.

Berryheart smiled. "I can take it from here."

Savage entered her own den, and unfourntuantly, Scorchgaze was waiting for her.

He turned. "Bluekit was my kit. Now BloodGroup will kill her! It's all your fault!" He growled as he lashed out, connected with Savage's hindleg.

She winced. "I'm really sorry, Scorchgaze. But they -er, we- don't kill kits. We just dont. And it's really your fault, you took me, I didn't just show up here."

A dark shadow loomed in the mouth of the den. "I can take it from here, Scorchgaze." Meowed a gruff voice, and Scirchgaze left - but not without a fiery glare towards her.

Savage started to lick her leg, and she noticed who it was.

"Sleep," Ravenflight murmered. "I won't hurt you." As he turned to the miuth once again, his tail brushed against her flank, and Savage curled up.

 **Three more questions!**

 **-Do you think Scorchgaze had a right to hurt Savage?**

 **-What do you think Savage will name the kit? (She's a ginger she-cat with dark green eyes)**

 **-Is Ravenflight still acting? Or does he actually like her?**

 **-Softballmania24**


End file.
